El Rey Eterno:The Lost Sister
by Leviathan4S
Summary: Minami Hyodou, la hermana del Sekiryuutei, la cuál fue dada por muerta al nacer, por Rizevim Livan Lucifer para ser un arma definitiva que siembre el caos. Ella es una existencia que nace cada milenio y se dice que es el pináculo de la humanidad, quien sólo busca una cosa, asesinar a su hermano, Hyodou Issei.


Prólogo

Rizevim Livan Lucifer es un superdemonio de sangre pura, hijo del Lucifer original, después de ser derrotado en la guerra civil del Inframundo por Sirzechs Gremory, a quien le dieron el puesto de Maou Lucifer, si bien no le importaba el puesto, él sólo sentía que como demonio, tenía que ser malvado, es por eso que buscaba poder para sembrar el caos en el mundo.

Esto lo llevó a unirse a la Khaos Brigade, donde encontró aliados poderosos, a los que podría usar en un futuro, y junto a su mano derecha Euclid Lucifuge, llevarían a cabo su objetivo.

Su ideología era que los demonios son seres que tienen que ser malvados, malvados, brutales, malos, escoria, malvados, brutales, así como viciosos, y el rol del diablo es matar a cada persona que no les gusta. Rizevim siguió esta ideología hasta el extremo, como lo demostró cuando Rizevim mató a su propio hijo por molestarlo y mostrar debilidad.

También según el propio Rizevim, él era una persona autocomplaciente y tenía una vida aburrida, comparándose con un objeto que era capaz de pensar. Esto cambió después de que Euclid Lucifuge le trajera información sobre los poderes de Ophis , el Santo Grial , la prueba de otro mundo y 666 (Trihexa) . Al estar lleno de ambición y sueños por primera vez en su vida, Rizevim decidió traer el caos al mundo en el que se encuentra al revivir a los Dragones Malvados y dirigirse al otro mundo para traer el caos allí también.

Fue por eso se decidió buscar la Longinus, Boosted Gear, el cuál albergaba el alma del Sekiryuutei. Su búsqueda lo llevo a la ciudad de Kuoh, más específicamente a un hospital, en donde ingresó sigilosamente y llegó a la sala de maternidad, en donde vio a unos bebés que rezaltaban del resto, estos eran hermanos recién nacidos, un niño y una niña, y arriba pudo notar el nombre de la familia, Hyodou.

Al acercarse pudo notar un gran potencial latente que provenía de la niña, a lo que Rizevim asumió que debía tratarse de la portadora del Longinus, y decidió tomarla, alteró los recuerdos de los médicos para hacer pasar como que la niña murió por una enfermedad y no causar alborotos.

Mientras se alejaba podía escuchar los llantos de los padres y se percató de que la niña llevaba una pulsera con el nombre que le habían puesto, Minami Hyodou. Al llegar a su base, le ordenó a Euclid que comenzara las pruebas, pero luego de un rato se dieron cuenta que la niña no tenía ningún Sacred Gear.

-Lo lamento Rizevim-sama, esta humana no tiene nada, solo es un desperdicio tenerla, si gusta me ocuparé de la basura por usted - decía Euclid seriamente

-No será necesario, es más creo que obtuvimos algo mejor - decía Rizevim

-A que se refiere? - preguntaba Euclid

-Debiste notar ese poder latente dentro de ella, a pesar de ser una humana recién nacida, mi institución me dice que ella se convertirá en una gran herramienta - decía Rizevim sonriendo

-Sera como usted guste Rizevim-sama - decía Euclid

6 años después

Ya transcurrieron varios años y la pequeña Minami fue entrenada desde pequeña por Rizevim y Euclid, criada para la batalla y ser despiadada con su oponente, alimentada por un odio hacia su familia, ya que Rizevim le contó que ella fue desechada por sus padres, al nacer ambos hermanos con una infección mortal y sólo uno podía salvarse, a lo que él le dijo que eligieron a su hermano, Hyodou Issei, a quien más odio tiene.

Mientras Minami entrenaba con Euclid, pudo observar como Rizevim se acercaba a ellos

-Te ves muy entusiasmada con el entrenamiento - decía Rizevim

-Muy buenos días Rizevim-sama, si no veo la hora de mostrarle a los que me desecharon mi fuerza y hacer que se arrepientan-decía Minami

-En ese caso, tengo algo para ti, la localización de tu abuelo, creo que es algo beneficioso para ambos, tu podrás apaciguar un poco tu odio, y a mi me mostraras tu lealtad - decía Rizevim sonriendo

-Yo….no…tengo ningún problema con eso Rizevim-sama - decía Minami

-Bien, ve a prepararte partiremos en cuanto estés lista-decía Rizevim mientras veía como se alejaba Minami

-Cree, que realmente lo haga Rizevim-sama? - preguntaba Euclid

-Si, eso pienso y en cuanto lo haga estará lista para el siguiente paso-decía Rizevim con una pequeña risa

Muy alejados en un campo a las afueras de la ciudad de Kuoh, se encuentraban Rizevim, Euclid y Minami observando una casa desde el cielo, en donde pudieron ver a una pareja que abandonaba la casa con su pequeño hijo, a lo que Minami notó que se trataba de sus padres y hermano, y su rabia se podía ver, al verlos tan felices

-Tranquila, ya Llegará su hora, todo a su tiempo, por el momento conformate con el anciano - decía Rizevim

-Si, no se preocupe Rizevim-sama - decía determinada la pequeña Minami mientras se adentraba a la casa

Ya dentro pudo observar como la mayoría de las luces estaban apagadas, seguramente porque estaba por caer la noche y el anciano estaba por dormir. El anciano caminaba hacia su habitación cuando una pequeña niña salió de la oscuridad y se le paró enfrente, sus ojos eran fríos pero pudo ver que eran iguales a la de su hija y al ver con cuidado su mano pudo ver el brazalete con su nombre, si bien no lo podía creer ya que le dijeron que su nieta había muerto, su corazón le decía que era ella en verdad.

-Er…..eres mi nieta, cierto?...eres Miname no es asi-decía el anciano pero Minami se le acerco rápidamente y lo atacó en las piernas haciendo que cayera de rodillas

-Lo siento viejo, pero ya no tengo ninguna relación con esta familia, lo único que siento es desprecio y tu seras el primero en caer-decia Minami

El anciano no podía creer que esas palabras salgan de una niña tan pequeña y sabía que de seguro alguien estaba tras esto, pero no sabía la razón, pero se dio cuenta que su nieta tenía la mano temblorosa y si podía llegar a ella, había la posibilidad de hacerla entrar en razón pero cuando intento hablar sintió un gran escalofríos que no le permitía hablar y al darse vuelta puedo ver a 2 hombres los cuales podía sentir un gran miedo

-Bien hecho Minami, realmente estoy orgulloso de ti, ahora termina el trabajo, acabalo, acabalo ya-decía feliz Rizevim, pero miraba como ella estaba en duda

-Hazlo! - dijo Rizevim muy serio y vio como se acercó al anciano y se le cayó una lagrima para después ver como su mirada cambiaba completamente a una seria y fria

-Death Touch! - gritó Minami mientras ponía su mano en el pecho del anciano y este caía al piso sin vida, esperando que alguna vez su nieta vuelva en si y esos sujetos pagaran por lo que hicieron, guardo sus esperanzas a su otro nieto, Hyodou Issei.

-Hiciste bien Minami, con esto has probado tu lealtad y determinación - decía feliz Rizevim mientras la veía un poco dudosa

-Si pero yo….-decia Minami sin poder terminar

-Eso es muy natural, esa escoria pertenecía a la familia que te desechó, tu querías venganza-decía Rizevim

-Si, es cierto Rizevim-sama - respondia Minami mientras se arrodillaba

-Bien, levántate, mi aprendiz, desde abandonarás ese nombre humano y serás Cripteia-decía Rizevim feliz de la nueva arma que consiguió

-Gracias, maestro - respondia Minami mientras se levantaba

-Ya estas lista para comenzar con la siguiente etapa de tu entrenamiento, creeme es algo que desearás morir, segura de segui? - decía Rizevim

-Si, lo estoy, quiero más poder para no ser despiadada por nadie más-decía Minami con determinación

-Asi se habla, todo el mundo sobrenatural escuchará tu nombre, y llegado el momento acabarás con tu hermano, el Sekiryuutei jajaja-reía Rizevim mientras los 3 se alejaban de la casa

En su base Rizevim sacó una antigua tablilla el cual era muy peculiar y desprendía un poder raro  
-Que es eso Rizevim-sama? - decía Minami  
-Esto Cripteia, contiene un poder de la antigüedad que se uso en la guerra mitológica, el poder de asesinar dioses, magia de God Slayer - decía Rizevim  
-Asi como dice Rizevim-sama, es un gran poder que muchos han querido poseer pero muchos han muerto en el intento de apoderarse del poder de la tabla-decía Euclid  
-Si tienes una gran resolución y determinación podrás adueñarte de su poder, pero sino morirás-decía Rizevim  
-Déjeme intentarlo Rizevim-sama! -gritaba Minami mientras le entregaban la tabla

Rizevim y Euclid observaban como una luz la envolvía y gritaba de dolor mientras se retorcía en el piso pero luego de unos minutos se levantó con mucho dolor, pero había tenido éxito y se había adueñado de la magia de God Slayer.

Han pasados varios años y Minami, ahora conocida como Cripteia, tiene 17 años. Ella se ha ganado una gran reputación en la Khaos Brigade, y es temida por varios, siendo la escolta de su maestro Rizevim Livan Lucifer.

Hasta hace poco se entero que su hermano era el actual Sekiryuutei y había sido reencarnado por Rías Gremory, como su peón, pero por el momento no iba a intervenir, ya que estaba esperando el momento justo que llegara pronto, para vengarse de la familia que lo desechó. 


End file.
